


Three Months Later

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is planning to propose, so he makes a reservation. Phan. One shot. Based on the Chinese restaurant selfie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Months Later

Three Months Later

 

  
Phil was sat at the computer. Dan wasn’t home. Phil’s heart was racing. He needed to finish making the reservation and wipe away any evidence before Dan returned from the shop.

“Okay,” he breathed out. The date was set. 8:00 p.m. on the 21st of July, their anniversary. Phil smiled to himself. He remembered the moment like it was yesterday. There he was, laying on his bed skyping with Dan. He asked Dan to be his boyfriend, which he felt ridiculous for immediately after. They hadn’t even met in person. Surprisingly for him, Dan said yes. They had been together ever since.

It had been six years. Phil could hear his heartbeat in his ears. His breath was shaky as he deleted the computer history. He almost felt nauseous. Standing up and walking away from the computer, he made his way to his room. Then, he opened up a drawer in his dresser. He previously had PJ help him put in a fake bottom—he got the idea from Light Yagami—he couldn’t risk Dan finding the box. Dan often went through his belongings, looking for things to borrow.

Phil lifted the fake bottom and pulled out the box. He took off the top and took out the case that was inside. Opening the case, he revealed a brilliant silver ring. He took the ring out and examined it. It was exactly how he had designed it at the jewelry shop. On the outside, there was an engraving that said 2009, and on the inside the engraving said “Infinity”. Phil smiled softly. He was so nervous, but he knew that the time and effort would be worth the anxiety.

“Phil!” shouted Dan from the living room.

Phil’s eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath. “Shit!” he hissed. Quickly, he put the ring back in the case, placed the case in the box, and almost threw the box in the drawer. He put the fake bottom in and closed the dresser drawer.

“Phil?” questioned Dan from the doorway.

Phil rapidly turned around, pressing his hand to the drawer, as if that would keep it locked up. “Huh, what, yeah bear?”

Dan blinked a few times, trying to process his boyfriend’s spaz attack. “Are you alright, love?”

“Yes, fine. Just,” Phil’s eyes raked over the room, desperately looking for an excuse. He raised his hand up and then let it fall to smack his leg. “I was looking for the poo-pourri.”

Dan chuckled, trying not to question Phil. “Alright then. Can you help me put things away?”

“Of course.” Phil approached Dan, wrapping his arms around the younger man and kissing him softly. Dan smiled into the kiss. He ran his tongue over the sweet spot on Phil’s, causing Phil to bring his hands up and tug at Dan’s hair. Dan let out a moan that almost sounded like a growl. He sank his teeth into Phil’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“Aren’t you feisty today?” whispered Dan, planning a kiss under Phil’s ear. He then moved to Phil’s neck, biting and sucking at the skin. Phil let out a quiet moan and dug his nails into Dan’s shoulders.

“Just a little.”

Dan planted a quick kiss on Phil’s lips, and then on his nose. “Well come on, help me put away the groceries and then we’ll resume,” he purred. He bit his bottom lip, knowing it drove Phil crazy. He walked with Phil, hand in hand, out to the kitchen.

The two of them carried on with their day. Dan was blissfully unaware that for three months, Phil would spend each day worrying about the future. He had no idea that his boyfriend would spend each night making sure that a beautiful ring was secure in his drawer.

~3 months later~

“Dan?” asked Phil as he walked into the loft.

“Hm?” Dan made a sound, not bothering to look up from Mario Kart 8.

Phil took a silent, deep breath. He could barely think. His heart pounded in his chest. “I need to talk to you.”

Dan looked up from the TV as he paused the game, his eyes wide with worry. “W-what’s wrong?” Phil made his way to Dan and sat down next to him. “Phil, what’s this abo—.” His sentence was cut short by Phil pressing their lips together. Phil gently pulled away and rested his forehead against Dan’s.

“You know I love you, right, bear?”

Dan opened his eyes to meet Phil’s. “Yes, of course I do. What’s going on?”

“I made some plans for us,” Phil managed to say. “It’s the Hutong restaurant. It’s private; it requires a reservation three months ahead of time, so no fans will be able to see us. It’s Chinese, our favorite, as well.”

“You sound so upset and nervous, love,” whispered Dan. His concern continued to grow. “Why are we going? Is everything okay…?”

Phil smiled. “Yes, everything is fine. It’s our anniversary and I wanted to take you somewhere special.”

Dan’s eyes flew open. “Today is the 21st,” he whispered, his heart dropping into his stomach. “Oh my god! Babe! I’m so sorry! I-I—!”

“Bear, it’s okay. You’ve been stressing a lot with the projects you’ve been working on across Europe. I understand. You can barely keep track of the days, and that’s okay. Just go start getting ready; we need to catch the underground around 7:15 to make sure we make 8:00 p.m.”

“O-Okay,” Dan mumbled. “I’m sorry…”

Phil lightly pecked Dan’s lips. “Don’t be. I’m going to go get ready.”

“I love you,” said Dan.

“I love you too.”

***

Phil felt sick to his stomach. He was walking next to Dan through the streets of London. His hand was in his pocket, wrapped firmly around the ring case. He wanted to hold Dan’s hand, but there were too many people around.

Dan and Phil walked into the restaurant, and Dan was immediately stunned. The restaurant was beautiful. It definitely fit the Chinese aesthetic; the room was filled with paper lanterns and engravings on the walls.

A hostess was leading them to their table, which made Dan wonder how much Phil paid. Their table was off to the side, very private. They were by a window which allowed for a beautiful view of London. Everything was candlelit, which set everything up to feel even more romantic.

Dan and Phil sat down and were given menus. The hostess then walked away, leaving them to their own devices.

“You look amazing,” said Phil, his voice filled with awe.

Dan smiled sheepishly, his cheeks warming. “Thank you. So do you.” His voice carried the same admiration.

The night seemed to fly by. They talked easily, enjoyed their meal, and the view of London was spectacular once the city was lit, brightening the night sky. Dan was looking out the window, appreciating the view. Phil, on the other hand, felt his heart slamming against his chest. His stomach was in knots, and he could feel his entire body shaking. Before he could change his mind, he forced himself to his feet. The sound of the chair scraping the floor caught Dan’s attention.

“Phil?” he asked, turning his head. Phil could feel his dinner making a return, but he choked it down. Quickly, he got to one knee, doing his best not to stumble. Dan’s hand flew to his mouth. “Oh my god!” he mumbled through his hand.

Phil pulled out the ring case and took a deep breath. “Dan, just, don’t say anything. I spent weeks figuring out what to say, and if you say anything I’ll just…just don’t say anything.” Phil collected his thoughts, and then he began.

“Dan, back in 2009, I was just an internet loser that had been posting ridiculous videos to YouTube. I was okay with that; I loved it. Then one day, I realized that the name “Danisnotonfire” had been a reoccurring appearance on YouTube and Twitter. So, I decided to check you out. It was then that I felt that someone might genuinely like my videos and had something kind to say, so I messaged you. Talking to you was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. In retrospect it was _the best_ decision I’ve ever made.”

“I asked you to be my boyfriend over skype, and I felt like an idiot. But…then you said yes. It was three months later that we met in person, and I was finally able to wrap my arms around you, and I was finally able to kiss you. That was one of the greatest moments of my life. I felt so happy. That week we spent in my house was the best week I could have asked for. It didn’t take any time at all for me to fall in love with you.”

“We were in our apartment when you first told me you loved me. It was so simple; you just blurted it out. I could tell you felt like you had ruined a special moment, but in reality, it was the most precious moment that could have happened to me. I felt so lucky that you felt the same way about me. I didn’t even know how to respond, so I said ‘Me too’ like an idiot.” He chuckled.

“Dan, these past six years, have been the best six years of my life. We’ve been making videos together, we’ve been traveling, and we’ve been experiencing things that not everyone gets to in their lives. I don’t want to hide anymore. I know we’ve been keeping things between us quiet because you wanted to protect me, but to hell with what anyone has to say. I love you with everything I have and I want the world to know that. I want everyone to know that I am in love with Dan Howell.” Tears were streaming down Dan’s face. He hiccupped, trying not to cry loudly. He couldn’t contain it.

“I love you so much,” Phil opened up the case, showing Dan the ring. “Daniel James Howell, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

Dan got up from his seat and threw himself into Phil’s arms. He didn’t care what anyone saw; he didn’t care what anyone heard. He heaved a sob into Phil’s shoulder, unable to control any emotions that were spilling out. “Yes!” he shouted. “Yes, I will marry you! I would be so lucky to marry you!” he cried out in between sobs.

Phil couldn’t take anymore, and he began to cry too. He sniffed as he pulled away from Dan. Carefully, he took Dan’s left hand and slipped the ring on. Dan’s body shook from the downpour of tears and the overwhelming emotions. He kissed Phil, once again not caring about anyone else in the world. Phil kissed back without hesitation. Both men had to pull away rather quickly, as neither of them could breathe through their noses. Because of this, they both managed to laugh.

“I love you so much,” said Dan.

Phil wrapped his arms around his fiancé, happier than he had ever been. “I love you too.” He felt Dan chuckle, “What?”

“There’s a silver ring on my finger, and I have a liveshow tomorrow.”


End file.
